Saving the Bald Eagle
by Bunny Bunny Bunny101
Summary: About a high school boy whose life changes when his best friend finds an egg.Little did he know it was a bald eagle egg!


**Chapter 1**

**It was a weird image; I was running through the fields. I was trying to out run someone to save something before it got killed by them. My friends behind me yelling at me to stop running. But I wouldn't. I had to save whatever I was trying to save. Right as I got to where I wanted to be I heard some beeping.**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**I woke up and hit my alarm. 6 a.m. first day of 10th**** grade. I heard my dad yelling **

"**Ted! Wake up! You have to go to school!"**

**I stood up and got dressed. I put on my football jersey and a pair of cargo shorts. I may only be a sophomore but I was 6'3 and weighed 220 lbs. I was on the varsity football team for the Shenendehowa Plainsmen. I had a girlfriend's named Niki and a bunch of friends. **

"**Troy!" my buddy Zak yelled. "Come on Smit! We need to go!"**

**Forgetting that my football buds call me Troy and Smit I ran down the stairs. Wearing number 30 on his jersey. Zak stood at the door. **

"**Hey! Number 89! Alright! Ready for the game tonight?"**

"**Ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled, grabbed a piece toast and walked out the door with Zak. **

**When we go to the school a group of football guys were waiting for me and Zak.**

"**Smit! Ready for tonight! We are gonna own Toga!" Matt said while giving me a high-five.**

"**Yea. I guess." I said giving him a high-five back. **

**Right as I said that Niki walked by wearing the away jersey that had number 89 on it.**

"**Hey guys catch up with you later!" I yelled.**

"**Yea! See you at lunch!" yelled Jon back. **

**I ran in the building and grabbed onto Niki.**

"**Hey Baby!" she said and hugged me.**

"**Hey back attcha babe!" I said picking her up.**

**She was about to kiss me when Zak grabbed my hat and yelled at me:**

"**YO TROY! Come on we are gonna get a work out in before school!"**

"**Ok!" I called back. "Listen I gotta go but I'll see you in homeroom."**

"**Ok." she told me and kissed me.**

**I ran to catch up with Zak and heard her friends go crazy.**

**Chapter 2**

**I walked into homeroom and saw Niki sitting at a two person desk and smiling at me. I put my stuff down and sat next to her. **

"**There's my boy." she said putting her arms around my shoulder. **

**I grinned, I was tired from working out but I wasn't gonna admit it. **

"**Mr. Smith, are you excited for your game tonight?" Mr. A asked me. **

"**Uhh, sure. Of course I am."**

"**Well good. But just because your on varsity doesn't mean you get away with stuff." he said taking off my hat. "No hats in my classroom."**

**Great! That's exactly what I need. A teacher that's like that. By the end of the day I was tired out and didn't want to do anything but go home and sleep before the game. I was walking out the door with Niki when Zak called to me. **

"**HEY! Smit! C'mere!"**

"**Ok. I know this is the 10****th**** time today but…"**

"**You gotta go. I'm ok with it. Just go." She gave me a hug and walked out the door. **

**I could tell she was tired of me having to keep walking away. **

"**WHAT ZAK?"**

"**I found an egg. Can you take care of it? Its still alive my science teacher said."**

"**Sure, come on let's go. I wanna go home before practice."**

"**Ok."**

**I got home and laid down on the couch. I put the egg in a bunch of warm towels and blankets then put it in my room. I fell asleep on the couch and before I knew it Zak was back at the door.**

"**Come on Smit! We gotta go to practice before the game."**

"**Right! Right! Hey see you at the game guys!" I yelled grabbing my stuff.**

"**Uh Ted, come here quick." my dad said "We can't come to the game tonight."**

"**What? WHY?"**

"**Your sister doesn't want to go."**

"**Way to go you little brat." I said while walking out the door.**

**I Hopped in Zak's car and we drove to practice, forgetting about the egg.**

**Chapter 3**

**It was 4****th**** quarter with 30 seconds left. The score was 21 to 20 Toga. Shen had the ball and we were inches away from a touchdown. **

"**Ok Troy. I'm going to pass you the ball alright?" Andrew said**

"**Yea fine." **

"**Ok on three ready? One, two three.." **

"**SHEN!" everyone on the team yelled.**

**Andrew hiked the ball and I ran to get open. I got open on the field and Andrew threw the ball to me. **

"**Smith open and he CATCHES IT! UNBELIEVABLE! Shen won! 27 to 21!" **

**The crowd went wild and the team came out on the field. I looked around for Niki and she wasn't there. Zak ran ahead of me to the truck after getting changed and I looked at my phone. A message from Niki. I went to listen to it and I heard **

***Timothy Edward I know you love me but this isn't working out. Your always busy with the guys so yea, we are breaking up…Niki***

**I shut my eyes and couldn't believe this just happened. Once I got home I went on the computer and checked facebook. Sure enough on Niki's page towards the bottom it said: Niki went from in a relationship to single. I felt my heart sink, as I scrolled up a bit and it said: Niki went from single to in a relationship with…Tommy May. **

**I was crushed when Zak popped up on aim.**

**Shenfootballplyr30: Hey man are you ok?**

**Shenfootballplyr89: Yea man I'm fine for now.**

**Shenfootballplyr30: Good. Oh by the way you are the talk about the school now. Catching that ball and making the winning touchdown.**

**Shenfootballplyr89: Yea. I guess I was just lucky.**

**Shenfootballplyr30: Luck had nothing to do about it…so anyway I saw Niki has a new boy.**

**Shenfootballplyr89: Yea, I think she was cheating on me with Tommy. You know? During practice he'd look at me and smirk when she showed up.**

**Shenfootballplyr30: Well, you never know anymore! Hey I gotta run my parents wanna go out to dinner. You wanna come?**

**Shenfootballplyr89: Nah, I'm ok. I think I'll stay home for a while.**

**Shenfootballplyr30: Ok then, bye!**

**Shenfootballplyr89: Later**

**I heard this loud **_**CRACK!**_** and turned around to see what it was. The egg Zak found hatched! I walked over and I saw a baby bald eagle…I couldn't believe it! I picked it up and turned around. Right as I was about to carry it downstairs Jon popped up on aim. So I put it next to me.**

**Shenfootballplyr67: Dude so Niki broke up with you and is dating **_**TOMMY?**_

**Shenfootballplyr89: Sure looks that way.**

**Shenfootballplyr67: Did she cheat on you?**

**Shenfootballplyr89: Guess so.**

**Shenfootballplyr67: That sucks.**

**Shenfootballplyr89: yea but hey text me! I gotta go.**

**Shenfootballplyr67: k**

**I went downstairs, and ran into the living room with the eagle in my hands.**

"**DAD! You know how I told you Zak found an egg and I'm taking care of it?"**

"**Yea…"**

"**Well it hatched! Look what it is!" **

**My dad looked and saw the bald eagle baby looking right up at him and looked right at me and smiled.**

**Chapter 4**

**Once I ran back upstairs my phone started to ring to the tune I run to you by Lady Antebellum. That means its Niki.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Timothy Edward. How's it going?"**

"**Fine… Just fine"**

"**That's good. Are you coming to band rehearsal?"**

"**Why should I? It's YOUR band!"**

"**Yes but you have the best guy's voice"**

"**Fine, I'll be there."**

"**Troy…"**

**That's the first time she's ever called me Troy.**

"**What?"**

"**Shouldn't we talk about this?"**

"**No."**

**Then I hung up. I didn't want to talk to my ex ,let alone sing love songs to her, but we have a gig soon to get on American Idol. And we need it…soo bad **


End file.
